


Dreaming of Us

by rainingover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sleepy Kisses, poly boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: Hyungwon is there, Kihyun tucked in next to him, his eyebrows furrowed in his sleep. Minhyuk wonders what he's dreaming about.They look good together, Minhyuk thinks. And he looks good with them too.





	Dreaming of Us

**Author's Note:**

> To fill the "canon" square in MX Rare Pair Bingo!

Minhyuk has just about lost track of time, but it's still light out when they get to the hotel, so he decides it can't be after eight. Regardless, he is so tired that he's almost tempted to skip dinner. Kihyun won't let him, though. He's good like that.

Kihyun orders them room-service: burgers and fries with soda, which they eat in a sleepy kind of silence, Kihyun leaning over the space between their beds every so often when Minhyuk motions for him to so that he can show Kihyun video clips from the last time they performed at the same venue. 

On more than one occasion, the video fails to load, and Kihyun almost falls off his bed in the space between them before it buffers enough to watch.

Minhyuk messages Hyungwon twice to come and join them, but he doesn't answer until Minhyuk sends him a four second clip of Kihyun tumbling out of his bed with a shout. Hyungwon replies to this with a thumbs up emoji, and Kihyun sulks until Minhyuk deletes it from his phone with a promise he won't send it to anyone.

(He doesn't mention that he's already sent it to Hyungwon, Changkyun and a select few members of Seventeen.)

Hyungwon comes to their room thirty minutes later, despite his prior insistence that he couldn't be bothered to. Kihyun is already asleep, so he slips into bed next to Minhyuk. They fool around sleepily, and then Minhyuk crawls out of bed to brush his teeth, and when he gets back, Hyungwon is in the other bed, Kihyun tucked in next to him, his eyebrows furrowed in his sleep. Minhyuk wonders what he's dreaming about.

They look good together, Minhyuk thinks. And he looks good with them too.

 

\--

 

Hyungwon is out of their room and already at breakfast the next morning with bed-hair and glasses on when Minhyuk and Kihyun get to the restaurant. Hyungwon moves from his seat next to their manager and pulls up a chair opposite Kihyun instead. His coffee slops over the top of the mug as he places it down. "

"Any bruises?" Hyungwon smiles slyly at Kihyun.

"No such luck." Minhyuk grins and avoids Kihyun's attempts to kick his ankle under the table.

"You promised me you wouldn't send it to anyone!" He hisses. He looks cute when he's angry.

Minhyuk says, "Anyone _else,_ I meant _._ I'd already shared it with-- uh, a few select people."

"You two are complete assholes." Kihyun stabs his fork into the yolky centre of the sunny side up egg on Minhyuk's plate and steals the whole thing, shoving it into his mouth in one go.

"We love you really," Minhyuk says. And he knows that Kihyun knows it's true. They do love him, and he loves them, and this is just how they show it. It's comfortable, and easy, and it works for them.

 

\--

 

Minhyuk can't believe it, sometimes, how lucky he is to spend all of this time and all of these experiences, these dreams, with not one but two people he loves this much.

"You love everyone," Hyungwon points out. "What does that word even _mean_ to you?"

"It means-- it means a lot of things. I love Jooheon." he gestures towards the man himself, napping like a baby (and he is like a baby, an adorable, pretty baby, Minhyuk has decided) on a chair across from them. "I really do love him. But I don't love him like I love you or Kihyun. It's-- just different."

They're sitting in the lobby of another hotel, waiting for the rest of the group to get checked in. Minhyuk has kept to his word and avoided temptation to spread the video of Kihyun toppling onto a hotel room floor on his ass around the entire idol community and he's quite proud of himself.

Hyungwon sits quietly for a moment and Minhyuk thinks that maybe the conversation has ended, until Hyungwon asks, "What if I don't love you?"

"That would be okay, too." Minhyuk rests his chin on Hyungwon's shoulder. The stud on the collar of his denim jacket sticks into Mihyuk's chin, but he doesn't move, because it would ruin the moment. "But you do love us, you told us last night when you left our room after the movie ended."

Hyungwon shakes Minhyuk off of his shoulder. "You weren't meant to hear that. I thought you'd both fallen asleep" He looks embarrassed. He always looks embarrassed, even though it isn't even the first time he's said it. Not even the first time sober.

"I didn't hear it. Ki did." Minhyuk pokes at Hyungwon's thigh with his forefinger and smiles. "You said, "Love you two," as you left. Kihyun heard you clearly."

"That fucker." Hyungwon looks around, probably for signs of their traitorous boyfriend somewhere in the lobby, but he is still at the check-in desk with Hoseok and Hyunwoo.

"You know, we love you too," Minhyuk tells him, as earnest as he can be. Hyungwon might come across as the least invested in this relationship, but Minhyuk and Kihyun know he cares for them, and all that really matters. How he shows it doesn't matter, not really.

"Yeah, I know." Hyungwon nods, staring ahead at the fountain on the other side of the lobby floor. "Good."

Minhyuk hides a smile behind his hand.

 

\--

 

They’re back at the dorms and Minhyuk is restless.

He watches as Hyungwon tosses the PS4 remote to Changkyun, who takes this opportunity to change their player's team to Barcelona. He shouts for Hyunwoo to join him and Hyunwoo appears from the corridor in a pair of blue sweatpants and rubs his hands together. This match could get competitive.

"Let's go out for dinner." Minhyuk walks over to wear Kihyun sits next to Hoseok, who is wearing his headphones, working on a track on his laptop and drapes his arms around Kihyun's neck. "Let's go to the new place Hyungwon was telling us about."

Hoseok pays them no attention. It's not like he isn't used to Minhyuk half-strangling anyone within reach when he's feeling bored or fidgety. 

Kihyun shakes Minhyuk off gently. "Okay."

Hyungwon looks up from his phone as they pass him. He doesn't say anything, but Minhyuk knows that he's interested in what they're doing.

"We're going for food," Minhyuk says. "To that place you recommended."

Hyungwon makes a vaguely interested face, which means he is actually very interested.

"You're invited," Minhyuk tells him. "You're 'we' too."

"I know." Hyungwon slides his phone into his pocket. "Isn't it cold out?"

Kihyun rolls his eyes. Minhyuk grins and says, "If you don't come for dinner, you won't get any dessert." 

"Which is?"

Kihyun holds out his hand for Hyungwon to take and pulls him up from the sofa. "Just wait and see."

As it turns out, dessert is just shaved ice and fruit that Kihyun pays for at a stall just off the main road.

Hyungwon says, "You definitely made out like dessert was sex," but it was never actually going to be, and they all know it.

"Maybe in another universe, dessert would be sex, but in this universe we share a dorm with four other guys who don't want to watch us all make-out all night." Kihyun takes three spoons from the seller and offers two of them out to the others.

Minhyuk takes both of them.

"Maybe we could share a room sometime, though," Minhyuk says. "In the future. One big bed." He'd like that.

"Sharing a room with you, Joo and Changkyunie is bad enough," Kihyun replies, and takes one of the spoons back off Minhyuk. He offers it to Hyungwon, who just stares at it until Kihyun digs the spoon into the tub and feeds him. "I'm not sharing with _him_ too, he's too lazy to even feed himself!"

Hyungwon swallows the ice and shoves his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "I wouldn't share with either of you, anyway. There's a reason I'm happy sharing hotel rooms with Jooheon. He's low maintenance and fun. And I don't wake up to him trying to feel me up."

"That was just once," Minhyuk retorts. "And it was _you_ feeling _me_ up!"

Hyungwon denies this and Kihyun laughs, and at some point during their walk the shaved ice melts. Minhyuk takes it and drinks it from the bottom of the tub until Kihyun scolds him for being messy.

It's one of their best date nights in a while.

 

\--

 

They fly to Tokyo for a festival on one hours sleep and spend the entire flight over-tired, limbs aching. Kihyun begins the journey by fussing over everyone and ends it taking evil delight in kicking the back of Hyungwon's seat in the taxi on the way to the hotel. He's running on adrenaline and caffeine.

Hyungwon is running on thin air, so he doesn't even bother to retaliate, but he does turn up at their hotel room later that night in a bathrobe and slippers and says, "Your room smells really weird."

"New candle!" Minhyuk proudly points to the candle he bought in the airport that he's lit on the counter-top.

"I prefer the smell of the old one." Hyungwon wrinkles up his nose and lies down on the bed nearest to the door. Kihyun is sat cross legged at one end in a t-shirt and not much else and Minhyuk considers taking a photo of them together - casual and sleepy, and happy, and half-dressed - but he doesn't.

Kihyun looks up from his iPad and admits, "So do I."

"Well," Minhyuk says, "That's because you both have bad taste."

Kihyun grins. "Well we both date you, so– yeah."

Minhyuk blows out the candle and tries to climb onto the bed with them, but is met with the resistance of Hyungwon's foot, which meets his thigh with precision.

Minhyuk is fully aware that he's being a nuisance, but he wants to be, and he _deserves_ to be.

He's tired and he wants to cuddle and it isn't _his_ fault that they're booked into twin rooms with tiny single beds. "Stop kicking me," he pouts a little, because he knows it works on them sometimes, and he hopes this will be one of them.

"There isn't room for you." Hyunwon shakes his head. His hair falls into his eyes, and he looks silly, all mussed up hair and oversized hotel robe, but he also looks so handsome it hurts, and Minhyuk doesn't want to be too far away from him, from either of them. "You won't fit."

"I've fitted into tighter spaces before," Minhyuk points out. And it isn't an innuendo, it really isn't, but it makes them all laugh, anyway. And it gives Minhyuk an opportunity to climb onto the bed next to Hyungwon when he isn't concentrating, to get between them and rest his head on Kihyun's knee.

They just lie like this; crushed onto one single bed at awkward angles until  Kihyun's knee almost goes dead.

"Are you going back to your room to sleep?" Kihyun asks Hyungwon.

Hyungwon stretches and closes his eyes. "No, staying here," he says. It's always dangerous: getting comfortable somewhere you can't stay. So difficult to leave.

"Won't Jooheon wonder where you are?"

Hyungwon shakes his head. "No," he says. "I told him."

Minhyuk wonders what he told Jooheon exactly, and worries about it for a split second. And then he feels guilty, because Jooheon is their _friend_ and Jooheon wouldn't judge them, not even for a second. But Jooheon would feel burdened by the secret if he knew for sure, of course he would. And Minhyuk would feel responsible.

He hates the thought that their relationship could be a burden to the others, but he's not stupid. It would be, if it became common knowledge. So Minhyuk doesn't ask Hyungwon to elaborate, just pulls him in closer and revels in the fact that he's got two warm bodies pressed so close to him. 

 

\--

 

Kihyun is showering and Minhyuk is bored.

He can't concentrate on the American movie Changkyun has chosen. The subtitles are too small for the screen and the actors are talking quickly so he keeps missing words, and forgetting the names of major characters.

He leaves the room, only Hyungwon sparing him a glance as he leaves. Minhyuk has a feeling he's just as restless, and he must be right, because Hyungwon follows him into the hallway a few seconds later and takes his hand silently.

They wait until the sound of the running shower stops, and knock softly on the bathroom door until it opens a slither, and one of Kihyun's eyes appears, peering through the tiny gap he's made between the frame and the door. It's cute.

"Can we come in?" Minhyuk asks and motions for Kihyun to open the door further.

"What-- why?" Kihyun looks suspicious, or maybe just nervous. It's not like they don't all feel it a little - this is kind of risky, but it isn't like they haven't done it before. Minhyuk thinks that the skill of getting someone off in under three minutes at the back of a dressing room or giving head in the shower before the cars arrive might be the most under appreciated art form there is.

"Why do you think?" Hyungwon replies.

"I don't think-- what if someone--"

"They're watching TV." Minhyuk glances back down the hallway and says, "The movie isn't ending for a while," as if he knows this for a fact.

"So? They might need the bathroom," Kihyun argues, but he has already opened the door so that his boyfriends can join him. He locks it after them.

"Then we better be quick." Minhyuk smiles, and pulls him in for a kiss. That's quick too. "Now turn the shower back on, fast," he says, and Kihyun does just that.

 

\--

 

They’re back in Japan for a round of fansigns and TV appearances and in their usual room-sharing order. 

Kihyun starts live streaming on V app, showing the fans all of the photos he’s taken over the last month, and Minhyuk gives away the concept for their next Korean comeback less than three minutes in. Kihyun laughs and slaps him jokingly and changes the conversation, and Minhyuk ducks out of the room before he can get into trouble for spoiling more than he already has, and live to the world nonetheless.

He ends up in Hyungwon and Jooheon’s room, where Hyungwon calls him an idiot and Jooheon laughs and continues to watch Kihyun's stream. Minhyuk buries his face into the crook of Hyungwon’s neck and whines about his mouth being too fast for his brain.

He goes back to his own room later, Hyungwon trailing after him quietly.

“You coming to sleep with us?” Minhyuk asks, but Hyungwon shakes his head and says, “Just thought I’d say goodnight to you both properly.”

Properly means trading sleepy kisses until Kihyun points out that they have a long day of schedules ahead of them, and Minhyuk and Hyungwon call him a spoilsport, but they know he’s right, really.

Hyungwon goes back to his room, and Minhyuk gets into his own single bed, and then they’re all apart again and Minhyuk thinks it sad, but it can’t be helped, and so he stretches out like a star-fish, every limb stretched out, just because he can.

Still, he thinks, it would be nice to all be able to sleep comfortably in one room, in one bed, one day.

He dreams about it - a funny, hazy, dream version of the three of them in the future - that night and he's almost sad, the next morning, when he wakes up in his own bed. 

But then he gets down to breakfast, and there they are - bickering over nothing and laughing at the state of his flat bed-hair - and then he can't be sad at all, because they're his and they're here, and they can cope with single beds, for now.

Still, Minhyuk decides for definite later, neck sore from forcing his way into the middle of his two sleeping boyfriends, one big bed would definitely come in useful. 


End file.
